


Аномалия

by Stef_Boread



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Всю свою жизнь Стэнли ни к чему и ни к кому так не стремился, как к родному брату-близнецу. Но он всегда был уверен, что не найдёт у Форда стремления в ответ...





	Аномалия

После заправки в порту их чудесную яхту снова качало на волнах, и Стэнли прищурился, вглядываясь в даль моря.  
  
Брат ушёл в каюту — кажется, так и не поверив всем россказням Стэнли о приключении с двумя переодетыми монашками в прошлую ночь. Стэнфорд слегка покачал головой и бросил вскользь, что сейчас они держат путь не просто к новой аномалии, но к месту, где чаще всего люди встречали русалок и мерманов, в северных водах Европы. И уж на них-то Стэнли, мол, сможет оторваться и продемонстрировать все свои таланты.  
  
Стэнли, оторвав взгляд от устойчиво синей картины моря, фыркнул. Русалки, пфф! Форд всегда был таким, хотя с возрастом стал несколько насмешливее. Но он всегда был таким: незаинтересованным. Ни в приключениях самого Стэнли, ни в попытках найти ему, Форду, такие же приключения, ни в том, чтобы себе кого-то найти. По крайней мере, самой последней и единственной попыткой, которую Стэн помнил, была та самая девчонка из школы, что его отшила.  
  
Стэнфорд как будто и не собирался привлекать ничьё внимание — уж Стэн-то растряс его по-полной, когда они пустились в плавание. На все прямые вопросы, неужели ж не нашлось хоть какой-то красотки с другой планеты для самого Умника, Стэнфорд качал головой: он был занят, его не интересовало.  
  
Стэнли вздохнул, поглядев на свои здоровые крупные руки, сложенные на бортике лодки. А вот ему... Ему всегда хотелось привлечь внимание Форда. Ему, такому простому, обычному, ниочёмному Стэнли, так хотелось, чтобы умный, бесконечно не обычный, не такой как вся планета Земля Форд посмотрел на него так же. Как на непознанную, непонятную аномалию. Как на что-то удивительное и редкое.  
  
Стэн закрыл глаза: он до сих пор — после того, как только вспомнил это всё, — ненавидел себя за такое желание. Аномалия!.. Чёрт подери, да Стэнфорд в лучшем случае поставил бы его в ряд где-то между гномиком в колпаке и клетчатым утконосом по степени своей заинтересованности.  
  
...Но ведь после Странногеддона он смотрел иначе, разве нет? После того, как сам назвал брата героем. Старое зарубцованное сердце Стэнли глухо пропустило удар. Вроде бы, ведь не показалось же, правда, он смотрел... как на что-то значимое? На кого-то важного? Кого-то ценного?  
  
Стэнли выругался, потерев всей ладонью под очками глаза. Всё равно ведь, даже после Странногеддона и его жертвы, брат смотрел не... так. Да, как на того, кто сделал что-то достойное. Да, как на то, что он, Стэнфорд, раньше сильно недооценил. Да, как на того, перед кем у него теперь моральный долг. Но не как на единственно важного.  
  
Стэнли чуть повернул руку, чтобы посмотреть на часы. С этими чёртовыми белыми ночами хрен сориентируешься! Но, похоже, он стоял тут достаточно долго, и Форд должен был лечь, соблюдая свой грёбаный режим, придуманный ещё в университете, позволяющий оптимизировать время и силы, да-да-да.  
  
Стэн скользнул к трапу и тихо, незаметно спустился вниз. Умение быть незаметным далось ему через прорву ошибок — но он всё-таки смог его освоить. Он тенью просочился в каюту и аккуратно, плавно опустился рядом с постелью Форда на пол.  
  
Лицо спящего Стэнфорда каждый раз было немного хмурым, сколько бы за этот год путешествия Стэнли не смотрел на него вот так. Стэнфорд за годы выживания приобрёл привычку никогда не снимать очки во сне и для их сохранности не поворачивать голову на бок. Стэн теперь никак не мог вспомнить лицо брата без очков. Казалось, они были на нём вечно: с тех пор, как первые он уронил, улетая в портал.  
  
Стэнли смотрел, молча, долго и как можно менее пристально: пару раз, задумавшись вот так над братом, он его едва не разбудил. Он старался держать взгляд так, чтобы видеть Форда немного искоса, и только иногда, по чуть-чуть, бросал более внимательный взгляд. Он даже старался дышать немного в сторону, чтобы брат не услышал, не почувствовал на коже лишнего дуновения.  
  
Стэнли прикрыл глаза, зажмурился. Он, всегда такой шумный, громкий и заметный, молчал минута за минутой. Но сейчас ему так страшно хотелось сказать брату, сказать, что рвалось из него, хотя бы выцедить это в сторону. Он медленно набрал в лёгкие воздух.  
  
— Хотел бы, — говорить едва слышно, почти одними губами, было так трудно, — чтоб ты держал курс на меня, Умник. Хотел бы, — дыхание спёрло, и его пришлось перевести, потратив на это с десяток секунд, — быть твоей главной аномалией, Форд.  
  
Оставшийся, неиспользованный воздух пришлось выпускать мелкими порциями: сердце и так колотило в грудь. Но вместе с тем стало как-то легче. Легче и горьче.  
  
Стэнли снова прикрыл глаза, давая себе минуту, две успокоиться, поглядывая из-под ресниц на ровно лежащего брата.  
  
Теперь оставалось сделать последнее и самое опасное. Стэн позволил себе это всего два раза, но сейчас хотел позволить ещё.  
  
Он наклонился к брату — очень, очень медленно, стараясь не докоснуться до него никаким краем тела, волос или одежды. Он задержал дыхание заранее, и знал, что у него есть всего около минуты, чтобы... почти коснуться губ Форда. Почти что почувствовать их на своих, насладиться его близостью, его дыханием, его горячим теплом — прежде чем ему придётся сделать новый вдох.  
  
У Стэнли несколько потемнело в глазах, когда закончилось дыхание и нужно было отстраняться, как бы ни хотелось продлить эту странность. Но... ему вдохнули в губы, и он закашлялся от неожиданности. Он смотрел во все глаза — в раскрытые глаза брату.  
  
Стэн дёрнулся, чтобы вскочить, раскрыл в кривой улыбке рот, чтобы отшутиться, — но реакция Стэнфорда была лучше. Он удержал брата на месте рукой и взглядом, и Стэн замер, со всем сожалением понимая, что приговор неизбежен.  
  
— Очень долгое время, Стэнли, — Форд смотрел на него так близко, что это сводило с ума, — я считал тебя своим компасом. Потом... Потом я думал, что ты мой якорь или даже балласт, — Стэн дёрнулся от этих слов, но шестипалая ладонь только сжала крепче. — Но потом я понял, что ты больше, чем средство. И теперь, после лета моего возвращения и всех наших приключений, я вижу, что ты действительно больше. Ты — то, что одновременно даёт мне силы, средства и цели.  
  
Стэнфорд неуверенно дёрнул губами в улыбке, глядя при этом пристально, почти жёстко. От этого контраста после таких слов Стэнли почувствовал, как идёт вразнос, что вот-вот — и он будет готов совершить что-нибудь ужасное и самое неправильное в своей жизни. Ещё более неправильное, чем та глупая ошибка в школе. Только взгляд — и кажется, всё-таки улыбка, да? — Умника удерживала его.  
  
— Кем бы ты ни был, как тебя не назови, ты направляешь меня, Стэнли, — помолчав, добавил брат. — Ты... аномалия нужности в моей жизни.  
  
Чёртово старое сердце Стэна снова пропустило удар, и он на целых лишних три секунды задержался, прежде чем вжать в себя брата — всего, самыми важными частями и всем остальным тоже, целиком и полностью, без остатка.


End file.
